


Memory Massacre

by PrussiaMafia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Insanity, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Obsession, Police, Serial Killer, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaMafia/pseuds/PrussiaMafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one understands but the ones who have actually lived through the terror of the titans. No one understands unless they have fought and have lost nearly everything to those monsters. That is why, they stuck together. That is why they made the oath to always stay together in their large family. To keep each other close no matter what happened. No matter what was thrown their way. Because only the lot of them understood what it was like to be reincarnated with such fearsome memories. That oath however, will be tested, when the person they thought they could trust most, came into their lives all but to destroy everything they had worked for. Because even in the next life, you are the prey, and he is the hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there it's PrussiaMafia! I had this insane idea for an ereri fanfiction at the back of my mind and decided to make it happen cap'in! So here it is bruhz! Please excuse any typos or weird errors I'll be sure to go back and fix them later. Enjoy!

Tokyo, Japan 4:35 am

The more the man struggled, the tighter the restrains got on his hands and ankles. His mouth was stuffed with a white cloth, dirtied with his spit. Whimpering he thrashed his head side to side, trying to see what was going on in the dark room. It was covered carefully with plastic wrappings. The chair the man was on was old fashioned and glossy. Beautifully carved and polished. His hands were bound to the armrests with rope, cutting into his skin as he tried to free himself.

    “No, no, no.” A silky voice called out of the darkness. The figure stayed in the darkness of the room, eyes practically glowing with madness. “You’ll hurt your beautiful skin.”

    The man was indeed beautiful, he was the high school eye candy. His skin a creamy white, his eyes a glittering blue, his hair a beach blond. Just beautiful for a Japanese male. Stalking forward the mad person gazed at him longingly. “So beautiful, just like a _doll_.”

    Blinking away the sweat that ran into his eyes he panted heavily against the cloth. The mad person cocked their head to the side thoughtfully and hummed underneath their breath as they seemed to debate something.

    “A sailor, you’d make a beautiful sailor.” The voice rang out. Going to a little silvery table the person skimmed over the tools gleefully before picking up a scalpel. The man screamed through his cloth and thrashed around. When it failed he sobbed, staring in horror as the mad person came closer to his face with the scalpel.

    “Shh, shh, shh.” The voice soothed. “Don’t worry, I’m going to make you into something truly beautiful.”

***

New York City, United States

~Levi~

“Open fire shot in the city of—”

“Kidnapping of local preschool student—”

“ISIS crisis news has been spread now on Facebook—”

“He saved my life, I’ll never be able to repay him for what—”

    Sighing Levi sit down the remote after shutting off the TV. Nothing but bad news and the occasional good news. Nothing different in Levi’s opinion. All same news about attacks and arrested. Yawing he threw the covers off of himself and swung his legs out of bed. Bending backwards he lifted his arms up and popped the stiff bones in his back. Relaxing he scratched his chest through his faded grey shirt. Time to get up for work.

    As he made his usual breakfast, millions of thoughts were already running through his just waking mind. His eyes were still blurry as his pale hands made his coffee purely out of repetition. The smell of the coffee made his mind swirl with many memories and scents. Levi only liked freshly made coffee, and a very specific type too. There was a reason for that.

    There was a reason that Levi made the same breakfast every morning. Just eggs and toast. No salt, no pepper. Plain just the way that he liked it now. His coffee was tinted a light brown with the organic milk that he had. It was for a specific reason that he sat facing south on his small square table. One leg crossed over the other. Drinking his coffee while staring at the chair to the left of him. There was a reason.

    When he was done he washed his plates and put them on the dish rack to dry. Now it was time to get dressed. Going to his closet he pulled out a pair of jeans that were ironed the night before. Right leg first, left leg last. His jeans were on. It was Monday, that meant he was going to wear a black shirt today. Right arm first, left arm last. His shirt was on. After such he brushed his teeth, cleaned his ears, and combed his hair. Comb right side down first. Left side down last. Washed face gently, dab with towel. Take the usual morning piss. Turn off the bathroom light.

    Making his bed he checked to see if everything was in place before going to the front door. The carpet cut off to a small entry way that had a step and was covered in tile. His boots were there waiting for him. Right foot first, left foot last. Standing up he grabbed his keys out of the key bowl on the front entry table, grabbed his coat, and left. Locking the door securely behind him.

    As he descended down the stair case Levi wondered what the day would hold. Tapping the badge that was in his pocket Levi reminisced on what today really was to him. The day he had found Armin. It had been raining outside like God had sent another great flood. Levi had ran away from home. He was soaked, cold, and hungry. His parents yelled at him again for ranting on and on about the titans. They said he wasn’t a child anymore and should stop pretending. Levi screamed at them and ran away. He was only thirteen.

    Sitting in an alley way he cried and cried. He was starting to think he was crazy. Never once did he find anyone else from the past. No one who would understand the burden of such memories. The loneliness was starting to eat him alive. Then when Levi had decided he would let himself rot in the alley, a soft voice asked him if he was alright. It was Armin. That coconut headed brat that almost never left Mikasa or Eren's side. It was fucking Armin. Thank God almighty, thank whoever the fuck was up there or where ever they were. It was Armin.

    Seven years older than Levi, and he had been shopping for food for his cat. They cried, sobbing in each other’s arms. Neither of them had found anyone from the past. Levi cried for two different reasons. He wasn’t crazy. And someone understood what it was like to be living a nightmare. To wake up in a cold sweat because of the memories that haunted their dreams and was a sickening reality in the past. Someone understood what it was like to be alone in a world of people who had no idea what real pain was.

    They decided a short time after that, that they’d look for everyone together. Mikasa was found at an orphanage, only ten years old at the time. She remembered everything, and cried when she saw them. Armin adopted her and took her into his small apartment where Levi himself spent most of his time.

    Levi came across Jean while walking by a park. He was defending another boy with freckles and short hair against high school bullies. Jean was shocked shitless when out of nowhere, his past Corporal leapt in and beat the shit out of the punks. Later Jean had saluted him out of habit and explained that the freckled boy was Marco. Both remembered.

    Next came Reiner, who surprisingly wasn’t that hard to find. He was the high school quarterback for his team. Jean was actually the one to find him since he liked going to various games. Reiner broke into a giant smile when he saw them at the café Jean invited him to. He remembered everything. Just like everyone else so far had. They were sitting at the cafe talking about the old days and how they had struggled when their memories came flying back to them. While they were talking, they hadn't noticed the frozen waitress. It was Annie. When she saw Levi, she wailed and started sobbing out apologizes for what she had done in the past.

    It happened quickly after that. One by one they found everyone that mattered. Levi’s old squad, the 104th trainees, Erwin, and Mike. Together as a group they made a vow. Never to let each other go. To protect each other no matter what happened. To stay together forever and always. So as a group they joined the police force. Erwin quickly rose to the ranks of Chief Officer. Levi was the second in command. Just like old times. Everyone else fit their roles as police officers perfectly. They were happy with their jobs. Protecting people as they had protected people from the titans in the past life. This was almost as good as the glory days. There was still the risk of going out and dying on the job, and it scared them. But at the end of the day, they all gave each other appreciative glances before heading home for the night.

    The only grief, was that two were still missing from their family. Hanji and Eren. Levi had spent many sleepless nights thinking about where both of them were. Eren more so than Hanji. The fear was eating at him just as the loneliness had. Was he hurt somewhere? Did he know about the past? Did he think he was alone in this? Levi would cry on some nights, missing everything about Eren. The reason he drank his coffee the way he did was because it's how Eren used to make it for him. When Eren first started showing his affections to him in the past, he did it subtly and shyly. At first it was the morning coffee. Eren probably had no idea that Levi hated coffee back then and seriously preferred tea. But he drank it anyways, and told him it was good. The way Eren's face lit up, made Levi down the horribly made coffee every time. It got impressively better over time. Then it went on from coffee, do breakfast. With the little they had back then, Eren tried his hardest. Making the best damn eggs he could for Levi. And the best damn toast. Levi repaid him with complements. Sitting south in the dimly lit Mess Hall, while Eren sat on the left with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Eventually the repayments turned into gentle touches. Then finally, a kiss. That jumped started their love, and turned it into a wild fire. 

    Same feeling were extended for Hanji’s sake, she had been Levi’s only true friend. Levi was worried that the energetic spirit of hers would be crushed. Without anyone to be there for her Levi was scared that Hanji would never be the same. He was scared that she would die alone, lonely. Thinking that she was crazy and that no one understood her. Because when Levi had needed someone most, before Eren and before his squad, Hanji had been there for him. Levi so badly wanted to be there for her now. To be the one to find her. To find her and call her shitty glasses with all the affection he could. Because he missed her so much. Not that he'd ever say that shit out loud. But he did. He missed her maniac smile and her always positive attitude. He missed his best friend.

    As Levi stepped into the station the first thing he noticed, was that everyone was staring at the flat screen on the wall. Squeezing his way through the crowd he looked up and was surprised to see that it was the world broadcast news. A Japanese high school student had been abducted from their school and hasn’t been seen since. That alone wasn’t what was shocking. No. It was the fact that the prime suspect’s picture was of Hanji.


	2. Imaginative Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a peek into the world of Hanji, what is the crazy scientist doing after being reincarnated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia! I did a really early update! Cool! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

~3 days before the news cast~

Tokyo, Japan 8:15 am

Hanji knew that they would come for her. She wasn’t even surprised when they knocked on her door in the early morning hours. She knew the Japanese police well, she even knew how many would be coming. So they were surprised when she led them to her dining room table with coffee laid out for all three of them. Each looked grimly at the coffee, each staring at each other, not knowing what the substance contained. Hanji just sighed and took a sip from each of their coffees. They were satisfied and starting drinking. The Japanese and their coffee, never come between them Hanji swore to God they would annihilate someone.

    She took her favorite spot on her window ceil, sipping absent mindedly on her coffee, black no sugar. Just the way that she liked it. Staring off at the tall trees in her backyard longingly. That’s why she settled for this specific house. It was nothing but forest behind it, the tall trees reminding her. Bringing back a tiny spark of her spirit that she used to have. Almost bringing to full light.

    Hanji learned at an early age to keep her weird dreams to herself. That no one would truly understand what they meant to her, never understand what it was like to live in such a time as the ‘Titans’. Hanji longed to be back in that time, to be her old self. The brave, psychotic, smart Hanji that she used to be. That all changed though. Being brave and having the brilliant idea to search for everyone on her own quickly died. She learned that there was no one. Just keep quiet. Don’t say anything. Don’t say anything. Just keep quiet. Don’t say anything. Just…keep…quiet.

    “Do you know why we’re hear Ms. Zoe?” The first officer asked, taking it in a calm and collected voice.

    Nodding quietly she rubbed her arms and her coffee down beside her. Getting up she found her note pad and black marker.

    **_What happened to Takayami?_**

    “We’re trying to figure that out Hanji. Can you help us do that?” The second officer said in a sweet voice.

    **_I’ll try my hardest._**

The female officer set down her cup. “Where were you the night of Takayami’s murder?”

    **_Was in my lab, at the high school._**

“Do you have anyone to verify that to us?”

    Hanji stared down at her paper for a while before slowly lifting her marker. The squeaky scratches against the paper louder than anything in the quiet room.

      ** _No._**

“Takayami was last seen coming out of your lab around midnight, why was he there so late?”

    **_Final coming up, needed help. Asked me to show him. Gave him help._**

“How well are you connected to Takayami Ms. Hanji?”

    **_Was a nice kid. Had no friends. Sat with me at lunch. Liked to talk about science._**

“And how long have you known Takayami?”

    **_Since the first term of high school, being a freshman, he’s been taking my tutorial hours._**

“Don’t mind me asking Ms. Hanji. But if you don’t choose to speak, then how are you able to teach a high school class as a science professor?”

     ** _Use projector and lots of notes. Students don’t mind at all. They like the quiet. More of a connective learning when you really have to read the instructions. All students are passing my class with A’s and B’s._**

The three of them nodded, seeming to understand the logic of it. The second officer shifted and picked up his coffee. Twirling it light he looked at Hanji. “Did you two have any romantic relations? Ms. Hanji.”

    **_He was gay. I’m a lesbian._**

“I see. Did Takayami have any enemies at the high school? Anybody that would wish to hurt him?”

**_Not that I know of. Sweet kid, very nice and polite to everyone he met. Couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to hurt him._ **

    “Do you know where he went after visiting you?”

    **_Taka said he wanted to get some ramen from a convenience store before heading home to study more._**

“Now, I understand that Takayami was a very attractive man, lots of students referred to him as the high school eye candy. Was he dating anyone? Why didn’t he have friends?”

    **_Wasn’t dating, didn’t like having friends. Once stated that they: Disappointed him. He had a really bad fall out in middle school with his best friend and didn’t want to relive the experience._**

“Why don’t you talk Hanji?”

    Her whole body went rigid. That wasn’t a question they had a right to ask. No. They shouldn’t ask that. They should ask that. They shouldn’t ask that. They had no right to ask that. All the memories came flashing back to her. All the unwanted memories. All the stares of judgement when she had flashbacks at school. When she somehow ended up on the roof trying to jump off to kill a titan that wasn’t really there. The therapists that claimed she was mentally unstable. They shouldn’t have asked that.

**_You don’t have a warrant so I’m going to kindly ask you to leave my house now._ **

They filed out obediently, saying that they hoped she’d have a nice day and take care of herself. Hanji stood in the hallway, watching them leave. Watching the door close behind them with a soft click. She was alone. Trotting over to the table she picked up the cups and put them in the sink. She was alone. After washing them she slowly dried her hands on the towel and folded it before putting it down gently. Everything she did now and days was slow. Careful. Gentle. No quick or sudden movements. She was alone.

    As she walked to her living room she grabbed her cup from below the window ceil and looked out again. She turned and looked back at her clock as the minute hand ticked by. 8:59 am. Only a minute from now and company would arrive. One more minute. The minute hand ticked away, and it was 9:00. Sighing she looked out the window.

   “Hiya there Squad leader Hanji!” The soothing voice called out. That voice buried deep in her memories. He was always on time. Hanji wanted to laugh, of course her imagination was on time. Of course he would always be there when it was 9:00 am.

    A soft smile broke across her face as she gazed out her window. “Hi Eren.”

 

~Levi~

New York City, United States: Present time

Everyone stared at the screen, each  unable to move. Levi’s heart was racing, pounding in his chest. Hanji…Hanji…Hanji. Holy shit Hanji is a suspected murderer. Levi’s actions went into overdrive. After finally breaking free from his frozen state he shook his head to clear it. Jumping into drive he shoved Jean out of the way, sorry Jean, and made his way to Erwin’s office. He had a screen in his office and was probably in shock watching the news as well.

     Not even bothering to knock Levi threw open his office door. Erwin was staring up at the TV in the corner of his room, his jaw slack. His eyes were teared up, his eyebrows scrunched together in what looked like pain. Levi stared in amazement. Levi had never seen Erwin cry, not in the past life or this life. But as he stared at the screen, stared at Hanji’s picture, tears ran down his cheeks. The remote shaking in his frozen hand.  “…Hanji…”

    Levi cleared his throat. “Erwin, she’s in Japan.”

    Erwin tore his gaze from the TV and placed it on him. “Where, where in Japan?”

    “Tokyo, I’ll get all the information I can on her. I just…I-I…Hanji’s alive.” Levi stated, his voice getting thick. The situation was finally processing in his brain. Hanji was alive and she was in Tokyo. Granted that she was suspected for being a killer, but she was alive. Better than nothing.

    Erwin nodded vigorously. “Get all you can on her, find her. Where she lives, everything.”

    Levi took off running to the nearest policeman he could find. It was Mina. She looked startled, but then beamed. “Hanji’s alive sir! They found her…well the police in Japan did! She may be a killer but she’s alive! It’s better than nothing!”

    “Find everything you can on her.” Levi commanded firmly. “Get all the information you can. I want to where she lives, where she works, what car she drives. Everything up to the time she takes her daily shits. Get on it Mina.”

     Mina saluted, fist over her heart. “Yes sir!”

     He watched her jog over to communications to carry out the order. Levi looked down at his hands, lifting them to stare. They were shaking with adrenaline, with utter relief. Closing them into fists Levi took a deep breath to settle himself. He still had a job to do. So he went into the locker rooms to change into his blues.

    As he got dressed he looked up at his reflection and stopped. His hair was cut the same way it was in the past, and kept perfect. His face paler than it had been back then, a chalky white. The same facial structure, the same narrowed eyes. They were a slightly different color than his past self. A deep sky blue with flecks of grey in them. Almost like silvery fireworks in the sky.

    They found Hanji. After all the years of searching and wondering where she was, they found her. Levi reached up and stroked his cheek. His hands were cold, like always. Just like the past. He so dearly wished that a different hand would stroke him gently. A hand that was almost too warm to touch. The skin a burning temperature that light his heart in a fire of passion. Eyes that would gaze over his shoulder into the distance with him, that heat radiating through and through. Warming his cold heart.

    “Where are you Eren?”

 

~Two days before the newscast~

Tokyo, Japan 11:00 am

Hanji clearly wasn’t Japanese to anyone that would lay eyes on her. Sometimes that made people cautious of her. There was nowhere Hanji could go without being stared at. People would whisper about her and would walk away quickly, but not without giving judgmental glances and stares. Even the cashier at the market seemed reluctant to serve her. Hanji didn’t care, she didn’t even bother to meet his eyes as she paid for her groceries and walked out. Eren had waited outside for her, leaning against the wall and happily staring at the sky.

    When he saw that she came out he quickly fell into step next to her. Singing a soft song under his breath. “Sie sind das essen und wir sin die jager.”

    Hanji gave an appreciative grin. “That’s pretty Eren.”

    He beamed and looked at her with wide eyes full of life. “It’s German! It means: They are the prey and we are the hunters! Kinda like us with the titans right?”

    So Hanji knew German? That was very interesting to know, she should log that in her journal when she got home. “Yes, it does sound like us. Have you heard from anyone Eren?”

    Clasping his hands behind his back he kicked a rock. “Nah, I haven’t. What about you Hanji?”

    She shook her head as she loaded up her car. “No. Just you Eren.”

    Eren groaned and looked up at the sky again. “It sucks, not being able to fight titans anymore. I mean I really wanted them dead back then, but it’s so boring now.”

    Hanji shut the truck. “Yeah, it’s boring. And lonely.”

    Eren got into the passenger seat as Hanji got into the driver side. He buckled up quickly and tapped on the dashboard to his song. “Yeah but you have me.”

    Just me, myself, and my imagination. Hanji thought to herself. The drive back to her house was filled with pleasant conversation. Eren asked a millions questions, mostly consisting of: Levi would love this right? Do you think Levi would like this? Levi would love this for sure right? Levi would probably do this right? It was always about Levi. Hanji’s imagination never missed a beat of how Eren was in the past. Eren’s obsession with Levi had never ceased to amaze her in the past life. Now it just brought up painful memories. But she only had herself to blame for that.

     As they pulled into the area Hanji paused, the car going into subtle stop as she laid eyes on the scene in front of her. Her house was surrounded by cops, their cars littering the small street. The few neighbors that were there came out of their houses to see what was happening. Nothing ever happened in their subdivision of only ten houses. It was quiet and full of even quieter people.

    Taking a deep breath Hanji ignored the shuffling in the car as Eren moved to the back and laid down. “Tell me when you’re done talking to them. Imma take a nap.”

    Driving on Hanji pulled her car into the driveway of her house and calmly stepped out, taking her purse with her. Nearly every head turned in her direction. A cop walked up to her and looked down at her sternly. “Ms. Hanji, do you realize why we’re here?”

    Taking out her mini notepad from her bag she clicked her pen.

    **_No. What’s wrong?_**

He sighed. “We believe we know what happened to Takayami.”

    Her eyes widened. She wrote as quickly as she could.

    **_Where is he? Is he okay? Can I see him?_**

“You can’t see him, we haven’t found him.” His jaw clenched. “Ms. Hanji the suspected murder weapon was found in your laboratory. A scalpel from your lab, with his blood on it.”

     Out of pure horror she dropped her notepad. Her lab? Takayami was found dead in her lab? How on earth is that even possible? She has secure locks on the doors of her lab, only she has the key. Her key. Hanji suddenly ran into her house, the cops all startled. “Hanji!”

    They barged in after her and stopped confused as she threw open the drawers to her entry way table. “Key. Key. Key.”

    Another officer stepped forward. “What key? What are you talking about?”

    “Key. Key. Key.” She threw the drawers when she didn’t find the key. Threw them on the floor. An officer who was much harsher than the others stepped forward and grabbed her shaking hands.

    “Hanji Zoe, you are under arrested for the murder of Takayami Suki.”

    They escorted her outside, the cops on high alert. As they ducked her into one of the cruisers she looked up she see Eren. He had a mournful look on his face, standing just ahead of the trees. Then, with a determined glance, he turned and went into the forest. His tan skin and brown mop of hair disappearing from sight in the leaves and bark. Hanji sat back in the seat, her bangs shadowing her face.

    Maybe she really did kill Taka, without even knowing it. Her mind could’ve shut off like it did during flashbacks. Hanji clenched her teeth together as her breath hitched with the realization that she was a murderer. The cop spared no mercy as he sat in the driver seat and looked back at her. Repeating words that rang in Hanji’s ears over and over and over.

    “You have the right to remain silent.”


	3. Doll Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far does this murder really go? Both Hanji and Levi find out. Is Hanji seriously capable of this stuff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia! Thank you so much for kudos and thank you for reading. I hope to actually be able to put up some art for this soon. I'll be working on pictures of the dolls so you'll be able to see what they're like. Also the URL IS FAKE! IT WILL LEAD TO NOWHERE! So don't try and put it into google! YOU GOT THAT! OKay? Okay! Enjoy~

~One day before the newscast~

Tokyo, Japan 9:00pm

Back and forth back and forth back and forth back and forth. Hanji was carefully watching the cop in front of her pace back and forth. He seemed to be in deep thought, his hand gripping his chin. Wiggling uncomfortably she tried to move her wrists, they were restrained in cuffs on the table. The ticking of the clock in the back of the room was making her head hurt, more than it already was hurting. He then stopped pacing and gently pulled out the chair on the opposite side of the table. Slowly he sat down and clasped his hands together.

    “Ms. Hanji,” He started, pausing and thinking about what he was about to say. “I don’t think you’re a bad person. In fact, I’ve asked around at the high school and many students say that you’re a very nice teacher. They like to talk to you because you listen. Am I right?”

    Quietly she nodded. The teens always liked to come into Hanji’s lab and vent to her. She would sit there, listening intently with a reassuring smile on their face. She gave them wise advice and encourage them the best she could. They felt safe talking to her.

    He cracked a dim smile. “Yeah,  they said you’re very understanding. They also said that you would never hurt a fly. I believe them Hanji.”

    A memory came flying back to her. Going into the city with Levi and the others when the titans broke in after the colossal made its second appearance. The freedom she felt in flying around the buildings. Laughing with sheer joy.

    _‘I won’t hurt you big guy! Cross my heart and hope to die!’_

    “Hanji,” the cop said snapping her out of the memory, “did you let anyone take your equipment?”

    She shook her head. None of her laboratory items every left the room.

    Humming in thought he stared at the table, thinking, then looked back up at her. “Do you think anyone could have broken in? I understand that your lab is heavily locked.”

    Hanji bit her lip. No, there were no windows or any other ways in. No one could’ve broken in. She shook her head again.

    “Is it possible that—”

    There was a knock on the door that made the cop look up. He gave her an apologetic smile and went to answer it. As she stared down at her cuffs she grimaced at the cold metal digging into her skin. Then she heard a hushed whisper of: We found the body.

    Her head snapped up and she stared at the cops. The one on the other side of the door handed her interrogator photos. Taking them he skimmed through them, his eyes widened in horror.

    Closing the door he walked over to the table, still staring at the photos. Then he placed them out one by in front of her. Hanji gasped wildly as she laid eyes on them. Takayami was indeed dead, but…he had been tampered with. Modified, Hanji thought in her head. Because Takayami was positioned peacefully in a beautiful chair, hands on his lamp, sitting up straight. A smile on his face. Takayami’s killer had put him in a short sleeved sailor outfit with an adorable hat and black shorts with shiny black shoes. What horrified Hanji, was that Takayami was…the embodiment of a doll.

    The joints of the human body had been obviously removed and replaced in a way that it looked like the joints of a doll. That meant every joint. The knees, the wrists, the elbows, and the neck. His hair was brushed to perfection and his eyes had a frozen gaze. The smile forced up by skin that had been expertly removed and the remaining moved up for his lips to stay in place.

    When Hanji looked up the cop placed another photo on the table. “This arrived at the station three days before the murder.”

    Looking down Hanji saw the harmless little picture. It was taken at that very station, but the piece of evidence was alarming. Because in that picture, sitting in the lobby, was a little sailor doll with beach blond hair and blue eyes.

 

 

~Five days after the news cast~

New York City, United States

~Levi~

Levi was sitting in a coffee shop that was in an alley. It was hard to find and only a few hundred people knew about it. So it was on a regular basis, quiet and calm. He liked coming here for their weird punch drink that he still didn’t know what was in it. (It was really fucking good though). Looking down at the report that had just come in his email.

    It had taken longer than he thought it would to find information on Hanji, seeing that it actually wasn’t her birth name. He felt stupid for assuming in the first place that it would be the same. His and no one else’s had been the same, but together they all made the decision to change their names to what they _really_ were. The only person that their name was the same was ironically Jean. But it had been said as a pair of pants type of Jean. So everyone just changed the way they said it. He had been extremely pissed off when he remembered everything only to find that his name was the way he had hated it to be pronounced in the past life.

    Hanji’s birth name had been Clarissa Morse. Levi chuckled low under his breath, he couldn’t picture Hanji as a Clarissa. She was born in London, England and has a scientific major from a well-known university. Way to go Hanji, Levi thought to himself. As he read on Levi frowned and put his drink down. Hanji had been to a large number of psychiatrists from childhood to her teen years. All diagnosing her with mental instabilities and horrific cases of  schizophrenia. Seeing things that she called ‘titans’ everywhere. Levi’s heart sunk.

    He was too late.

    The list went on. Diagnoses of Chronic Depression, emotional detachment, bizarre actions. Hanji was diagnosed practically described as mentally insane. No wonder it took so long to find her records. Though the others had gotten her name from the news cast, there were no records on Clarissa Morse. At least none that could be ‘legally’ attained.

    First thing she did was change her name to Hanji Zoe, and then packed her bags. Cutting off any connections to anyone she knew, and moved to Japan. Started a new life there as a science Professor at a very prestigious high school.  She lived in a very small neighborhood that was surrounded by the forest. Levi almost grinned, of course.

    After reading thoroughly through the emailed document he leaned back and picked up his phone. Petra had initiated a group text involving him, Eld, Gunther, Aurou, and Erwin.

    **_Petra: Got the email_**

**_Aurou: I got it as well._ **

**_Eld: Same here._ **

**_Gunther: Ditto on that._ **

**_Erwin: I’m depressed_ **

**_Petra: What do you suggest that we do Commander?_ **

**_Erwin: We need to let Hanji know that she isn’t alone. We need to bring her back into the family._ **

**_Levi: What are you implying that we do about the situation? Hanji is a suspected murderer and lives in Japan._ **

**_Erwin: I’m thinking about it, I’m thinking about it._ **

**_Eld: Well is there anymore news about it?_ **

**_Gunther: Already checked, the Japanese refuse to let any information out._ **

**_Petra: Dok’s a detective in Japan, he owes Erwin a favor._ **

**_Erwin: I’ll call him right now._ **

**** _Erwin Smith has left the Group Text._

    Levi put his phone down on the table after putting it on vibrate and looked at his laptop screen. Scrolling down some more he found pictures of Hanji and his heart clenched. She looked so distant, the happy gaze in her eyes was gone. That mischief that Levi had admired was no longer there. There were pictures of her teaching in her class, though in none of them was she speaking. Only putting up notes on the board. Suddenly Levi’s phone vibrated.

            _Erwin Smith has rejoined the Group Text._

    **_Erwin: You have to see this now. http://japan/police-tokyo.ppphttve.dollmarker//stv.com_**

Levi quickly tapped on the link and chrome loaded on his phone. The title of the article was: The Doll Maker. It was a report of the murder of Takayami Suki, the person that Hanji was accused of murdering. It stated a few personal information points, then talked about his kidnapping and bizarre murder. The picture on the webpage made Levi’s brows furrow together in astonishment.

    He had been made into a doll. A sailor doll. Then next to that image, was the exact doll (actually a doll) that had been sent to the police station a few days prior. Levi frowned, god dammit Hanji.

    **_Levi: Poor kid. That’s disgustingly good work to be honest._**

**_Erwin: Keep reading Levi, there’s been nine more murders similar to this one. We don’t have to go to Hanji._ **

    His eyes locked on that number. Nine? Holy shit. Nine? Levi scrolled down to see the other victims. A Victorian styled girl, a Navy boy, a maid, little red riding hood, a prince, a princess, an angel, and a knight. Levi was disgusted looking at the pictures. They had been so carefully worked on and cleaned. They looked like the embodiments of dolls. As he continued reading his jaw clenched at a piece of information.

    The doll people were all missing one very important piece from their body. The heart. The murderer had gotten more and more confident with his victims and started living notes. One of which stated: She had a very sweet heart.

    The psychopath fucking ate their hearts. When Levi looked back over the information he realized something. Every last one of them had been very beautiful people. And every last one of them were from different countries. China, Russia, Vietnam, The Philippines, India, Ukraine, Hungary, Italy, and lastly…Japan.

    “This isn’t a murderer.” Levi mumbled to himself. “This is a serial killer.”

    The last note, the one left with the body in Japan stated clearly:

_Land of the free and home of the brave._

    Levi’s phone vibrated.

**_Erwin: Hanji’s coming to us._ **


	4. Paying Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji is struggling to cope with what she is to herself and the FBI has a talk with Erwin's station about the Doll Maker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia! I've been busy lately so I haven't updated in a while. School just ended for me so I'll be able to update more often. Thank you so much for your amazing comments and your kudos I'm so grateful. Enjoy this chapter!

The day of the newscast

Tokyo, Japan 12:00 am

Hanji wasn’t allowed to go home, not yet. They had said that there was too much gathered against her that was likely to prove her as the murderer. So she was sitting in a cell that smelled of old rags and rusty water. Hanji didn’t like how dark it was on the cell, she could barely see anything beyond her small moving area. There was a bench and nothing else. A single window let in the bright light of the silvery moon, illuminating her cell with its rich color.

    She didn’t want to be in the dark parts of the area, feeling that it would hurt her. Just thinking about it made an shudder rack throughout her body. So she sat herself down in the middle of the cell floor, where the most moonlight was. Her knees brought up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. The cell room itself was dead silent, it was early in the morning and everyone was buzzing around in the main rooms of the station. The cell room was down a few halls and out of sight. The guard at the door was even quiet. Judging by his slowed breathing he had fallen asleep at his post.

    Closing her eyes Hanji imagined the nights when the moon was full like this in the past. Especially when they were out on expeditions. Sitting around at the campfire laughing like she didn’t have a care in the world with Erwin, Mike, Levi, and Eren. Drinking special moonshine they conjured up when no one was looking. The warmth of just being together.

    Not to mention the warmth that came later when everyone was asleep but a few couples that stayed awake in their tents. Trying to keep their voices down. The warmth of Erwin’s breath on her neck as he tried to contain his groans and sighs. Those nights that Erwin showed how much he really cared, not that: For humanity, bullshit face he always kept up. Because in moments like that Hanji saw what was really underneath. The fear of not waking up alive, the fear of losing special people, the fear of being the person responsible for another hundred deaths, the fear of making the wrong choice. The fear of losing his own humanity trying to fight for the very thing.

    And only Hanji had ever seen that.

    “Psst! Hanji!” A whispering voice beckoned her.

    Huh, she thought in her mind, Eren is early today. Turning she saw Eren’s eyes first, then his figure. He was looking through the bars of the cell, his hands gripping two of them. He had a certain glint in his eyes, the same one he got when he was determined to prove himself.

    “Hi Eren.” She whispered lowly, too tired to do much more. “What brings you here?”

    His lips broke into a crooked smile. “Coming to take you away from here. Come on now.”

    Damn she really didn’t want to be here if her imagination was making her thoughts go to escaping. She grimaced. “I can’t Eren, I have to stay here.”

    That smile faltered to a frown, his eyes quizzical. “Why? Why can’t you leave?”

    “I’m suspected of murder Eren, all the evidence points to me.” Her voice faltered. “I’m a murderer.”

    A chuckle startled her and she looked up to see Eren unlocking the cell. It opened with a light squeak and he walked in. “Oh Hanji, it’s okay. Come with me and we can run away.”

    When did I steal the key? Damn I really have no consciousness of what I do when I blank out. “What about the police?”

    “I killed them all!” Eren cheered.

     Hanji gasped in horror. All of them? She killed all of them? Eren grabbed her hands and held them up, intertwining their fingers. Both their hands were covered in blood. His ocean eyes were shining. “Let’s go Hanji.”

     She was trembling, tears threatening to spill over. She was barely able to whisper out: “Where?”

     “Let’s go to America.” He said immediately.

     Hanji looked at their hands. “Land of the free, home of the brave.”

     Eren nodded and started to tug her out. “Let’s go before more people come.”

     As they made their way out of the building Hanji stared in horror at the mangled bodies littering the station. All of them dead with horrified looks on their faces. Eren looked back and gave Hanji a confident smile. Hanji started to cry. What have I done?

 

Tokyo Airport

It was everywhere on the news. Hanji had a jacket hoodie pulled over her head as she waited sitting on a bench. The flat screen TV mounted on the wall was displaying the murder scenes from the police station and the doll murder. They were all connected to her and her face was put on national television. Hanji had escaped and was now on the loose. Lethal and deadly.

    Those words used to be true in the past life, but for good reasons. Sniffling Hanji looked down at her sleeves. Eren had stolen the jacket for her. Or more like she stole it for herself. She had a wig on too, right now she was a curly blonde. Waiting for her flight to America. Hanji fiddled with the sleeves as she willed herself not to cry. Not in front of these people in the airport.

     A heavy plop next to her didn’t even startle her. Eren was looking around excitedly as he drank hot cocoa from a Starbucks. Like he didn’t have a care in the world. Hanji scoffed at herself. Of course he didn’t have a care in the world, he was a figment of her imagination. Thank you Spongebob.

     “I’ve never been to America.” Eren stated randomly. A smile on his face. Of course you haven’t Eren.

     Hanji didn’t look up to speak to him, people would wonder why she was talking to air. “I haven’t either. I lived in England.”

     Eren nodded eagerly. “I’ve been there, very gloomy. I didn’t like it that much. Very pretty people though, lots of them looked as beautiful as dolls.”

     A croak came from Hanji’s throat as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Even her imagination of Eren was starting to go crazy. Why was she so fucked up?

     Their, or rather her flight, was announced so she got up with just herself, and walked over to get in line. Hanji was so caught up in her own grief that she didn’t pay attention to the people behind her. Not even Eren.

     “Hey watch where you’re going young man!” A lady exclaimed.

      Eren was quick to apologize. “I’m sorry I wasn't paying attention.”

 

New York City, United States 5:34 p.m

“Put your hands above your head and step out of the vehicle ma’am!” Levi said sternly into the intercom.

     The lady inside her SUV was shaking, tears running down her face. Her hands were covered in blood and she sobbed into her wrists. “I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry!”

      “Step out of vehicle with your hands behind your head!” Levi repeated, a littler harsher.

     They had gotten a call earlier from a fellow neighbor that was concerned when they heard loud bangs from the house across the street. It was even more disturbing because the couple there had been arguing and after the bangs, it got really quiet. Levi went in to check by himself, but everything escalated when the young woman stepped out of the house firing her gun and ran to the car. She probably would have been on the highway by now if she obviously hadn’t forgotten her keys inside.

     Levi called back up to insure that everyone around the dangerous woman would be kept out of harm’s way and they could take her in. She shook her head feverishly. “It was self-defense! I swear! I didn’t mean to kill my husband!”

     “Step out of the car and you can tell me about it at the station. I’ll listen to what you have to say.” Levi urged. He didn’t like where this was going. He could sense that something was about to happen. “Just step out of the car and put the gun on the floor.”

     Quickly the woman lifted the gun. The officers all shouted and ran towards the car to stop her. Levi included, dropping the intercom. The single shout rang out like a death omen to all, and her blood splattered the windows of the car. It was quiet after that, no one daring to move. Sighing Levi ran a shaky hand through his hair and bit his lip. Homicide and suicide in only two hours.

     “Alright, call cleanup crew and get the bodies out of here. I’ll call the relatives and break the news to them.” Hitch said loudly to get everyone moving again.

     Levi stepped back into his cruiser and shut the door. He needed a cigarette badly. As he pulled out into the street he caught eyes with Hitch, who nodded and waved him off. Levi got onto the highway, thinking about the young couple that had so much to live for, and then everything was over for them. It was sad and pitiful.

     When Levi got to the station he went straight to his locker and grabbed his packet of cigarettes. When he started to walk outside Petra stopped him. A sad look on her face. “You’ve been smoking a pack a day Levi. You’ll kill yourself.”

     Levi snorted and lit up the cigarette anyways. “If there’s a chance I’ll meet Eren in a different life after I’m dead, I don’t care.”

    Before he could make it outside Erwin came out of his office and started saying something in a booming voice. “Everyone! The FBI is coming to our station in less than an hour. It has to do with Hanji’s case. No one say anything about us knowing her or having any relations. We’ll act as if we never met Hanji. All police of the United States are getting alerted that the Doll Maker is here in the country.”

    Exactly forty minutes later, men in black suits came in. Followed by the rest of their own police that were called back to the station by Erwin. A man with combed back brown hair led everyone to the briefing room. Erwin and Levi were seated in the front.

    “Ladies and gentlemen there is a potential national threat. I’m sure you’ve either heard the news from Japan or another country about the serial killer that is making people into living dolls.”

    Heads in the crowd nodded so the man continued. “The Doll Maker is an unpredictable person, choosing once beautiful people as his targets. We have reason to believe that here in America the killer will go after important roles. Such as celebrities or models. It isn’t clear exactly who the killer will go after but we need to make sure that all forces are alerted and ready for any word of the Doll Maker…”

     His voice went on as he explained about the possible killer being Hanji. Then about the past murders. Who they were and what dolls showed up to the police stations. Levi was already aware of nearly everything so he was focusing on his cigarette. Thinking about Hanji. What happened to her that she would go to these extremes? Did somebody wrong her when she was growing up?

     Even though Hanji was bat shit crazy in the past life, she wouldn’t have ever even thought about doing something like this. She was all for living, not taking it away. As Levi was thinking, he got the hope that Hanji would know where Eren was. Maybe she ran into him in the European area. What if he was in Germany? He was German after all.

     Nearly two hours later of briefing the FBI was done and passing out reports. Levi had gone through an entire pack before he set eyes on Hanji’s face again on the report papers. As the FBI left he heard someone in the back say. “Has anyone seen Hitch?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo? What did you fellas think? Leave me some of your delicious comments! Om Nom Nom Nom! Comments!


End file.
